A Night to Remember
by ames91091
Summary: Tokio Hotel. Pairings: Tom/OC. Georg/OC. **An accidental encounter leads to a day she never would have imagined was even possible.** Lots of humour, definite steamy sex in the future, and a whirlwind romance not for the faint of heart.
1. Prologue: The Meeting

****AUTHORS NOTE** Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have never, and WILL never own the band 'Tokio Hotel'. If there's anyone out there that does and they feel like sharing I will be MORE than happy to take them off your hands!!**

**Ok, now that that's out of the way! I should let you all know that I am an absolute noob when it comes to publishing on fanfiction or any other website for that matter. I've been writing for a while and have 4 more chapters already written for this little story. I'm going to be completely silly and hope that someone out there reads this and decides to do me a HUGE favour and comment!! Constructive criticism is more than welcome, and please feel free to point out any grammatical errors that I might have missed!!! (Seriously, death to bad grammar!!!!) ANYwho...if some poor soul does take pity on me and comment on this (even just ONE comment) I will put the next chapter up. (It'll be a long chapter too I swear, I already have 12, 563 words written!! I promise you won't be disappointed!! I'LL BAKE YOU COOKIES!!!!!!!!) **

**Happy Reading!!!! (Seriously, I will love you forever if you comment!!! XOXOXO)**

**O.O**

**-Ames91091**

A Night to Remember

Tom/OC, Georg/OC

An accidental encounter leads to a day she never would have imagined was even possible.

Lots of humour, definite steamy sex in the future, and a whirlwind romance not for the faint of heart.

Prologue -The Meeting

_**I'm late again,**_I thought to myself as I sped through the halls of the University. _**Professor King is going to KILL me! I can't believe getting a freaking hot dog would take so long.**_I sighed as I pushed my way through a group of high school girls checking out the college. It was easy to tell which ones were fresh, because they all had that look of awe and excitement in their eyes. That never lasted very long though, I know from experience. It took less than 2 weeks of my 3 and a half year experience here to realize that it's not all glamour and prestige. _**Thank god I only have 2 months left, although I'm not sure I'll even make it through today if I don't get to class.**_I was practically running now in my desperation. It really wouldn't be such a big deal if I had a normal teacher. Unfortunately for me my teacher is as far from normal as you can get. Don't get me wrong, he is one of the best teachers I've ever had, but Mr. King and lateness mix just about as well as maple syrup and cheese. I rolled my eyes at the thought and turned my head to look at the giant clock looming above the student information desk. _**3 minutes and counting,**_ I thought as I hurried forward. Unfortunately, while I was busy checking the time I failed to miss the person walking in front of me. WHOOSH. That would be the air leaving my lungs as I collided head first into what felt like a brick wall and proceeded to fall on my ass.

I looked up to start yelling at whoever it was for making me even later than I already was, and my breath caught in my throat. I was staring straight into the dark sunglasses of the bassist of Tokio Hotel. _**I must have hit my head harder than I thought, because there is no way in HELL that Georg Listing is at MY University. **_As I attempted to pull myself out of my thoughts I noticed said rock star holding a hand out to me. A quiet chuckle brought me fully back to reality as I stared up at the well formed hand. I must have been staring for quite a while because he seemed to get the idea I wouldn't be moving on my own any time soon. I started when I felt his encircle my wrist and haul me up. And then it hit me, I just crashed into him and let him help me up without uttering a single apology. I leaned towards him to say I was sorry, but stopped when he started pulling us towards a deserted corridor.

"Okay if you're going to start screaming, please do it as quietly as possible." He smirked as he said this and I realized he must have noticed the recognition on my face when I crashed into him. My brain functions completely back to normal, I smiled.

"Don't worry I'm not the screaming type, I am curious however about why you're at a university in Regina, Saskatchewan, we're not exactly the cream of the crop in Canada, if you know what I mean. Besides, I thought you guys were still in Germany doing your tour?" I asked.

"We finished our last concert a few days ago, and were asked to perform in Calgary, Regina and Toronto... as to why I'm HERE, well _that_ I can't tell you." He still had that smirk on his face, and I noticed that his deep voice had less of an accent than I thought it would. I blushed as he spoke and I realized that I was having a normal conversation with a member of a FAMOUS BAND. _**God I feel like a high school girl drooling over the newest teen heart throb...although sadly that's probably not very far off the mark.**_ I couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of my thoughts, and he stared at me curiously out of rich brown eyes. Wait, when had he taken his sunglasses off?

"Ah one of those 'If I tell you, I'd have to kill you' things eh?" I gestured in the direction of his face before continuing,

" ...And isn't it dangerous to walk around with those off? With no bodyguard to protect the goods and all?" I asked with a smirk of my own and a raised eyebrow.

"Well when I realized you weren't going to start screaming bloody murder I thought it might be alright" he smiled a genuine smile this time, and I realized that yet AGAIN I had forgotten to apologize.

I grimaced and rushed out my amends.

"I'm really sorry about crashing into you, I had a lot on my mind and wasn't paying attention at all and then you were there, and it was like crashing into a brick wall, and then my mind went blank for a bit because well... you are THE Georg Listing and-" I felt a finger on my lips as he cut me off, and it was then that I noticed there was something wrong with his face, he almost looked…constipated? I looked at him with concern and started to ask if he was alright when he started LAUGHING, and not just quiet chuckling, like real _gut wrenching_ laughter. Suddenly, the ridiculousness of the situation caught up to me and _I _started laughing right along with him. I could feel the tears roll down my face and was trying to take deep breaths to calm myself down when I looked over at him again. He was standing there with an almost identical expression on his face, and I couldn't help but start up again. We must have been there, bent over laughing, for at least 5 minutes before we started to managed to quiet ourselves.

"My sides are killing me" I told him as I wiped the tears off my face. I glanced up then and noticed the clock.

"Oh shit, oh shit oh shit oh shit. I've got to go, I am SO late, King is going to MURDER me!" I started panicking and looking around for the book bag I must have dropped when I ran into Georg.

I spotted it on the ground about 3 feet away, and hurried towards it.

"What's your name?" I heard Georg ask and noticed him standing there looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Arianna; Arianna Jackson" I told him with a big grin on my face, happy that he wanted to know.

"Well Arianna Jackson, I happen to have an extra backstage pass on me and was wondering if you could find someone who might be able to use it?" He told me with that signature smirk on his face. I stared at him in disbelief for a second before running up to him and wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug. When I realized what I was doing I blushed and let go immediately, but I couldn't help the smile that was still on my face.

"I'm sorry, I just, wow... I mean yes I do…know someone that would be interested," I finished lamely. I glanced up at him praying to god my idiocy hadn't made him change his mind. Luckily though, it wasn't a creeped out grimace that greeted me but a shit eating grin.

"Well it's yours then, I hope that person will have a good time" he winked at me and started walking away.

"Thank you so much!" I yelled after him before realizing that I was twenty minutes late and taking off for my classroom hoping to avoid the lecture I was sure to get... I didn't see the little half smile that appeared on Georg's face as I left.

TBC

****AUTHORS NOTE****

**Ooooooook. That's it folks. Here's where you make a friend for life by commmmmmenting on this odd little piece of work!!!!! Remember....Cookies. That's all I have to say. =D**


	2. The Concert

The Concert

I sighed with relief as I unlocked the door to my apartment. I was looking forward to the pampering I was going to give myself before the concert tonight. It had been a LONG day. Showing up late for King's class had been significantly less than pleasant, and the rest of the day had only gone downhill from there. Exams were in less than a month and even though I knew I would be fine I still had that tingling bit of nerves that makes you want to cram every last bit of information into your head at the last minute. I know that I forget everything when I do that, so I usually take the month before an exam to do pretty much nothing. I shook my head and made the decision right then and there that I was going to turn this day around. _**Not that that will be very hard, I AM going to a Tokio Hotel concert after all.**_I couldn't help the giggle of excitement that escaped me at the thought. I still had to pick out an outfit and decide how to do my hair, and since I'm good at neither that was going to require some help. I picked up the phone and dialled the number of the top fashionista in the province at the moment; my best friend Selene LeCroix. Selene is one of the most established and talented clothing designers to hit the big time in the past few years and is wanted by pretty much every fashion company in Canada. She is 2 years older than my measly 22, and sometimes it seems like 10 with the amount of wisdom that comes from her pretty little mouth.

I smiled as I thought about how meeting her had helped me make the decision to get my degree in International Studies, despite the money it would cost me. I've known since I was 6 years old and my father brought home a tribal mask from Africa that I want, no…need, to see the world. It gets my head spinning just thinking about all the places I want to see and different cultures I want to experience. I knew what I wanted I just didn't know how to make that dream come true. Then I met Selene. I was in my 2nd year of high school when I first met the head strong senior; she knew exactly where she wanted to be when she graduated and exactly how she was going to get there. I can't help but laugh as I remember her telling me all about her dreams and goals only 5 minutes after meeting her. I guess her determination to do what she wanted to do no matter what anyone else told her kind of rubbed off. I finished high school and left my little town in the prairies of Alberta to go to University in the big city, with help from my parents of course. We ended up going to the same University, her for Fashion Design, and I for my Arts degree. I shook my head as the voice on the other end of the phone brought me out of my memories.

"Hello? Please tell me you did not call just to sit there and be silent; you KNOW how much I hate silence Ari!" Selene's voice was not what one would call quiet, so I pulled the phone away from my ear as I talked.

"Oh yes, that was my plan all along, irritate you to death, and then you would have to agree to come over tonight and get me all dressed up" I laughed into the phone.

"Wait just one second, did I hear that correctly? Did my best friend, the girl who wears sweat pants 4 out of 7 days of the week, actually ask me to DRESS HER UP?" Selene has been trying to get me to dress like her since we became best friends a week after meeting each other, so it was no surprise she would be shocked about my request.

"Yes Lene, I asked you to dress me up. I happen to be going to a concert tonight and despite the fact that I "dress worse than a homeless person" I would really like to look nice for this" I grimaced and pulled the phone away from my ear at the shriek of surprise that came from the other end.

"Your going to a CONCERT, and you DIDN'T INVITE ME! And really dear it's not like I was exaggerating, that day was possibly one of worst days in history, I still can't believe you went out in public like that!" I smirked at that.

"Well it didn't last very long since the moment you saw me you dragged me home and ordered me to change, really I don't know what was so wrong with it, I've seen worse" I rolled my eyes through the phone glad that she couldn't see me at the moment. She was so picky about things like that. Besides my sweater may not have been the BEST shade of yellow, but I thought it was cute.

"The concert Ari, remember?" Patience was not one of my friend's strong points.

"I was getting there, it's not like you would have wanted to go anyway. I happened to run into the bassist of Tokio Hotel this morning and we had a laugh together, so he ended up giving me a backstage pass. That's all." I knew she would be infuriated by my bored tone since I am always talking about how hot they are and how good their music is.

"THAT'S ALL? Are you freaking out of your mind, this is like your favourite band! Although I really don't know why, I mean come on dreadlocks are SO over, and guys that wear makeup are just looking for attention. But still, ARIANNA! I am coming over immediately, so get yourself in the shower right now!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I stared at the phone and shook my head in laughter. That's Selene for you, demand you do something and then hang up before you can say no. _**Although I AM getting what I wanted, so no complaints here.**_I put down the phone and stripped off my clothes as I walked towards the shower. I sighed as I stepped under the steaming hot water and let it pound into my back, getting rid of the knots that had built up during the day. I made sure to shave my legs, arms and just for the hell of it, down there area, Lene would probably have a fit if I didn't. I rolled my eyes at the thought. She has never understood my interest in Tokio Hotel but surprisingly enough she has always put up with my talking about them. I smiled as I thought about how she is so patient with me, and how most of the time she acts more like an older sister than a friend; in fact it's gotten to the point that it feels like we're actually related. _**We fight like it too...**_ I thought to myself ironically.

I cursed as I struggled to get the knots out of my thick mane of waist length dark brown hair. I finally succeeded and stepped out of the shower, swiping the mirror as I did so that I could see myself. I gazed at myself in the mirror for a moment taking in the pale skin complexion, and dark blue eyes that go almost an aquamarine color when I'm angry. I admired the shape that took so long to obtain. I had never been a slim girl in high school; I was big boned with extra weight that came from too much McDonalds in middle school. Finally though, after years of eating healthy and working out I had finally managed to have the figure I had always wanted. I had nicely shaped C cup breasts with an hourglass figure that had always been there, but had been hidden under the excess fat. My belly was flat and toned and I had a butt that just wouldn't quit. I wiggled my eyebrows at the thought and laughed at my silliness.

I was proud of how I looked; I wasn't drop dead gorgeous like Lene with her natural, long, silky blond hair, Angelina Jolie face, and DD breasts. I had a more catlike quality to my face with almond shaped eyes, a small nose and mediumly plump lips. Although I had to admit I always been slightly jealous of my friend for her height, she was 6'0 and slim like a model, except with boobs. I wasn't exactly a shrimp but I definitely could not pull of the Xena/Amazon look with my 5'5 frame. I sighed and stepped away from the mirror wrapping a towel around my body. I opened the door and was not surprised to see Lene seated gracefully at my kitchen table with a "what took you so long" look on her face. She had a gleam in her eyes that almost made me want to run back into the bathroom.

"Alright you, sit, now." She stated as she plugged the blow dryer she was holding into the wall. I sat with a resigned sigh.

"I have to be at the concert for 8:00 Lene, how long will you be?"

"Long enough; now shush and I let me work my magic. Those boys will be making puddles of drool on the floor when I'm done with you." I laughed quietly to myself at her dramatics. I looked at my watch, _**its 5:00 now so I should have just enough time to eat by the time she's done**_**,** I thought to myself. I sat quietly as she dried, curled and straightened my hair, adding product here and there, and giving theatrical little sighs every once in a while. This didn't happen very often so I figured I should let her have some fun with it. I had almost started to doze off, when she announced that she was done.

"Ok, that should do it, now go into your room and put this on; do NOT argue with me and do NOT look in the mirror. Understood?"

"Yes mom" I replied with a smirk. I accepted the garment she had in her hand and let out a little yelp of surprise when I unfolded it. It was a slinky black mini dress that came down to about mid thigh, with a v-neck that came just below my breasts, a gold metal circle thing in between them, and long arm sleeves with little slits that sort of flowed off the sides. I turned it around and started shaking my head immediately. The back came down to just above my butt and the dress was tight from there to the thigh area. Meaning my derriere would pretty much be on display.

"No way, I mean NO WAY. I could never wear this out in PUBLIC Lene!" I was starting to panic; I mean I couldn't wear this, could I? She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Oh but you could wear that hideous yellow sweater?"

"At least I was COVERED in that! I mean I like my body and everything but it's just so REVEALING!" The more I thought about it though, the more I was starting to like the idea. I mean sure, I didn't like to put myself on display but this was kind of a one time thing. Maybe just for tonight, I could try it.

"Just put it on Ari," Selena rolled her eyes and pushed me towards the bedroom.

"And remember, NO PEEKING! I still have to do your makeup!" I closed the bedroom door behind me and took a deep breath as I went to my closet to pick out something to wear underneath. I decided to go with the sexy red lace bra and matching booty shorts just in case I DID get some action tonight. I stepped out of my closet and slipped the dress over my head. As much as I wanted to, I didn't peak; I knew that Lene loved presenting the final product as a complete surprise. I finished adjusting myself and had to admit that it was extremely comfortable. With one final sigh, I opened the door and looked around for my drama queen of a friend. From the satisfied smirk on her face I knew she was proud of herself.

"Perfect, it's exactly what you need to have those boys falling at your feet!" She exclaimed.

"Lene, their not exactly boys, Georg is like 23 now, Tom and Bill are both 20, and Gustav is 21" I rolled my eyes at her. In her books anyone under 30 was still a child, excluding herself of course. She smiled a sisterly smile,

"It doesn't matter how old they are, they are ALL going to be at your beck and call; I'll make sure of it! Now sit still." She worked on my face for a few minutes before pulling back.

"TADA! Introducing the grand seductress, the extraordinary temptress, the mind blowing courtesan, ARIANNA JACKSON!" I laughed with her as she finally stepped away from the full body mirror so that I could look at myself. My laughter stopped abruptly and a low gasp escaped me as I saw my reflection. Standing in front of me was not the girl I woke up to every morning. This woman had beautiful long mahogany hair curled into perfect waves with bangs that fell gracefully over her tempting face. Her smoky blue eyes looked to be on fire with their intensity and her lips were full and red. The body though, that most definitely could not be me. This was no ordinary woman; this was the body of a goddess with long shapely legs, creamy alabaster skin, and a waist and bust anyone would kill for. I stood in shock for what seemed like eternity until finally turning to look at my friend.

"You like?" she asked with a smirk. She already knew the answer but I nodded anyway. I ran over and hugged her as hard as I could. She laughed.

"You're crushing me, and besides that is most definitely not how a seductress would act" she waggled her eyebrows as she said this, which caused me to burst into laughter.

"You're the best Lene! What time is it anyway?" I looked over at the clock, 7:20 it said.

"Perfect just enough time to grab a snack and head over, wouldn't want to be early!"

"Alright sweetie I have to get going anyway because I have a hot date waiting, tell me all about your night okay?" It was my turn to waggle my eyebrows as she walked out the door.

"Have fun! I know I will!" I shouted after her. I smiled to myself as I realized how true that was.


	3. The Discovery

The Discovery

I patted the top of my dependable little Chrysler Neon fondly before weaving my way through the jungle of cars in the parking lot outside the concert hall. My body was practically buzzing from excitement the closer I got to the main entrance, so I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. As I manoeuvred my way around a massive gas guzzling hummer someone had taken the liberty of parking across three spaces, I halted abruptly and winced. I could hear the screaming mass of teenage fangirls waiting around the corner and had to sternly remind myself just WHO had invited me to this event in the first place. I smirked; yes, the benefits of going to this concert FAR outweighed the pounding headache I would be going home with. I stumbled slightly on the uneven pavement as I noticed that my thoughts were taking me down a FAR from innocent path. **_Ooook definitely DON`T need to go there...i`m probably not even going to get to see any of the band ANYway, so just...get your mind out of the gutter Ari and watch where the hell you`re going! _**I shook my head roughly to drag myself out of my thoughts. I knew how clumsy I could be so was utterly grateful that I managed to smuggle the red flats I was wearing out of the apartment without Lene seeing. She would have had my head if she knew I messed with her perfect outfit, but seeing as how the chance of me being able to walk in a pair of 5 inch stilettos was next to none...****

I let out a deep breath and began to advance through the crowd, inexpertly avoiding the young girls moving like cattle toward the large entranceway. I had _almost _managed to make it through to the smaller sidedoor I assumed was for backstage pass holders, when the screaming started. I looked around thinking a fight had broken out when I was shoved hard from behind into the mass of girls in front of me. I shouted in surprise and tried to break free, but it was like being tossed against an immovable, screaming, wall. I was just about to give up and go with the flow when I tripped over someone or something. A soft gasp escaped me as I started to fall towards the pavement and I threw my palms out in front of me bracing for impact; only to land on something... soft?

My eyes widened in shock and flew upwards, I was _sure_ that I had been about to smack into concrete, however that was definitely not concrete I was clinging onto. In fact, it was more like a chest. A _male_ chest in fact; a very nicely muscled one that also happened to be wearing incredibly …baggy …clothing. As my brain began to function again, it hit me; I had been pushed right out of the terrifying mosh pit behind me. I was no longer being poked, prodded or pushed...well, except by a bulge in this man's BAGGY CLOTHING? **_OMG OMG OMG, please don't be Tom, please don't be Tom!_** I could feel my heart beating in my chest, getting faster and faster every second as I glanced up...Right into the chocolate brown eyes of a certain dreadlocked Kaulitz boy. **_Well honey, you've done it now. At least you can die happy before the obsessive fangirls start fighting over who gets to gouge your eyes out first,_**I thought sarcastically. I looked up into the smirking face of the man that managed to charm a different girl into his bed almost every night, and managed a polite smile over my grimace, before slowly extricating myself from his arms.

"Thank you" I said in the most sincere voice I could manage.

"Aren't you even going to tell me your name?" He asked in a throaty voice, that signature smirk stamped on his face. The guy was even doing that infuriatingly sexy lip ring thing, curse him.

"Arianna!" I glanced around in surprise as I heard my name. I looked toward the source and noticed Georg standing there with a smile on his face.

"So you managed to find someone that was interested after all!" He smiled even wider as he walked towards me and put an arm around my waist. I smiled in response, and gave him a wink.

"Yeah I managed, and call me Ari." I noticed him giving me the once over.

"You like?" I asked with a flirty smile.

"Oh yeah, I can't believe how DIFFERENT you look, it's hot!" He grinned and I couldn't help but laugh at how serious he sounded.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Georg? I would LOVE to meet your _friend_," came a familiar voice from behind me. The sarcasm was not lost on me, but I decided to ignore it and the strangely angry expression on Tom's face.

"Arianna Jackson; nice to meet you," I said as I held out my hand. I smiled slightly as he took it. _**He's totally only doing this because the camera's are on.**_I laughed to myself as I noticed the glare he was giving his band mate. Georg just laughed as he took my hand from Tom's and led me up the space the body guards had cleared for the boy's, ignoring all the questions about who I am and what I'm doing with them.

"We have to go on right away, but I can show you where the people with the backstage passes go." He told me with a smile that seemed only partially meant for the cameras.

"After the show we have a meet and greet but if you're up for it you can drop by the hotel room and we can hang out, I promise I'll protect you from Tom's groping," He said with a laugh and a wink and we both heard the annoyed grunt from behind us.

"I'd love to!" I told him in what I hoped wasn't too eager a voice, and he handed me the hotel name and number of their room on a slip of paper.

"We'll be there about 45 minutes after the show is over. That door over there is where you go with your pass. Have fun Ari, and I'll see you after!" He gave my hand a squeeze before pushing me in the direction of the door he just pointed out. I could still feel where his hand touched my back as I walked over to the big body guard standing with his arms across his chest.

"Pass miss?" I shuddered as I realized I would definitely not want to get on the wrong side of this fellow. I pulled my pass out of my bra, earning an eyebrow raise from the big guy and handed it to him. He checked it over, and opened the door for me.

"You're free to go in," he said with the vaguest hint of a grin on his otherwise stern looking face. I smiled brightly at him and walked into the backstage area. At first I couldn't see anything, my eyes still adjusting to the light, but as it slowly came into view I had to admit I was impressed. It was a large room with black curtains that I'm guessing would open to the main stage when the performance started so that there would be a perfect view of the band. There was a large table with every kind of cookie, fruit, and pastry you could imagine, plus 3 big punch bowls filled with a red liquid that looked like kool aid. I laughed to myself at the thought, who would have thought that rock stars would love kool aid! I walked over and picked up a strawberry glancing around at the other people in the room. There looked to be about 20 other people, most of them young girls around the age of 15 or 16 giggling with their friends with bright excited eyes. I noticed a few women my age, but they seemed to be mostly escorting the younger girls. Not surprisingly there were no guys, except for the body guards.

I started as the lights went completely out and looked around as the curtains were being drawn back by some mechanical machine. I noticed a spot right beside the curtains that would be perfect for blocking out the audience and getting a good view of the band. I walked over and leaned back against the wall as I saw the guys come out onto the stage. Always the performer, Bill started shouting out the usual greetings to the crowd, while Georg and Gustav waved and Tom just stood there with his signature smirk on his face. Bill picked a spot right at the front of the stage and started into their song Scream. Luckily they had set up a 5 foot barrier around the whole stage so nobody could start trying to rip his clothes off, although even I had to admit it would be very tempting with his sexy outfit and wild hair.

I started nodding along to the music and singing along when he got to the chorus, when I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Tom was not watching the crowd. He was staring directly at me. Startled at first I just stared back, but when I didn't look away he started smirking and then he WINKED at me. My instant reflex was to put on my own smile and wink right back, which looked to startle him for some reason. Fortunately for the crowd he knew these songs by memory and his playing remained flawless. We must have stood there staying at each other for about 5 minutes before I realized what I was doing and blushed. He seemed to notice that and his smirk grew wider, and for a second it seemed like we were the only two people there.

As soon as I realized that I had just had such a disgustingly corny thought, I stuck my tongue out at him and went to get some food, blushing the whole way. Chickening out, I stuck close to the food table for the rest of the performance, since it was a spot where Tom would really have to turn to see me. Engaging in a staring competition with the hottest member of the band probably wasn't earning me a lot of brownie points with the fan girls inhabiting the area. After about 45 minutes the band announced there would be an intermission, and the curtain went back down. I breathed a sigh of relief, sure that Tom would have forgotten about that little incident by now, and walked over to the girl's washroom.

As I entered, I noticed that it was completely devoid of people. _Odd, _I thought to myself... _**Ahhh well, a moment of privacy will be nice; being glared at for 45 minutes straight is a tad unnerving. **_I rolled my eyes at the thought, the little fan girls get so jealous when someone gets even the slightest bit of attention from a band member. _**I can't imagine what it must be like to be one of their girlfriends!**_I sighed at the thought, not really sure if I would mind the jealous tweens if it meant being a girlfriend to one of them. I laughed at my foolishness and opened the stall. I walked over to the sink to wash my hands, and for some reason, had that nervous feeling you get when it feels like someone is watching you. I shrugged it off, sure that I was being paranoid, and rubbed the soap into my hands.

As I shook my hands out and went to grab some paper towel, I noticed a shadow in the corner. I had taken some self defence classes back in my first year of college after some third year got it into his head that he "wanted" me, so I knew what to do in this situation. I walked almost all the way up to the person still pretending I didn't know they were there, and then quickly punched them in the stomach with my fist and pushed them onto the floor. I was breathing hard now from nervousness and exertion, but I put my foot on the edge of their…BAGGY CLOTHES! _**OMG WHAT THE FUCK IS TOM KAULITZ DOING SPYING ON ME IN THE GIRLS WASHROOM?**_I let out a gasp of surprise and bent down to make sure he was still breathing.

"TOM, TOM! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, wait why am I saying I'm sorry; you should be the one saying you're sorry! What the fuck were you doing?" When I didn't get an answer, I started to panic.

"Shit, shit, shit. Okay breathe girl. It will be fine. Just remember your CPR." It helped to hear my voice so I talked myself through the steps and leaned in to give him mouth to mouth. Something inside me snapped as I saw his lips twitch,

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU SELFISH ARROGANT PIG! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD OR SOMETHING!" I was breathing heavily now and was just about to slap him when his hand came up to grab mine and he pulled me towards him.

"You talk too much," was all I heard before his mouth closed over mine. I couldn't help but moan as his wet tongue traced the outline of my lips, which gave him the opening he needed to slip inside. All thought left my head as I felt his tongue stroking mine, and my response was automatic. Our tongues battled for dominance, and the cool feeling of the metal of his lip ring rubbing against my lips left me panting in desire. His hands slipped to the back of my head and hip and he used his body to flip us over so I was on the floor. His legs spread mine and he laid himself flat against me, using his hands to support most of his weight, as he ground his hips into mine. I let out a loud moan as his talented tongue found my neck and he started sucking. His hand found my breast and started kneading it through the thin cloth of my bra. Wait...bra, not dress AND bra, just BRA?

I finally managed to get my incoherent thoughts together, and the realization of what was going on fully seeped through my lust filled brain. I pushed him off, hard, and he fell on the cool tile of the bathroom floor with a dull thud. I slowly pulled my dress back up, as he watched me with those seductive brown eyes of his, not saying a word. I stood up and looked in the mirror, running a hand through my mussed hair and a finger over my bruised lipstick stained lips until I looked mostly normal again. _**Get a grip on yourself Ari! Just because he starts molesting you in the women's bathroom does NOT mean you're supposed to start moaning and humping him back!**_I shook my head and took a deep breath to clear my head before turning around to face him. A sudden idea struck me and I slowly extended my hand to help him up. He was smirking as he reached up to grab my hand so I gave him a slow, seductive smile and pulled him up. Then I proceeded to slap him with my other hand as hard across his arrogant cheek as I possibly could. _**After all HE was the one spying on me in the bathroom**__, _I reasoned to myself.

"Fuck, OW!" was all I heard as I turned and stormed out of the bathroom. I hurried over toward the exit, but didn't make it fast enough as I saw Georg rushing over with one eye toward the bathroom where Tom must be appearing, and one towards my slightly red face and tight lipped expression.

"What did he do?" He looked furious, so I edited.

"He tried to kiss me, don't worry it's nothing." I managed a small smile as I said this, trying to get rid of the sense of guilt I felt for enjoying it, but it must not have come out very convincing as he turned around and stomped towards Tom. I walked as fast as I could without running after him, trying not to bring any more attention to this little scene than there already was. I could already see the body guards looking at each other, trying to decide if they needed to interfere or not. I grabbed Georg's arm lightly and made him look at me.

"Please. Don't." I asked with a pleading expression. He stared hard at me for a few seconds before nodding and walking back towards the main stage area. I turned to face Tom, who had a furious face almost matching Georg's earlier one, walking towards me. I waited until he was right in front of me about to speak before I spoke.

"Tell him NOTHING, and do not EVER touch me like that again." I stated in the most lethal, but quiet voice I could manage, adding a death glare on top of it that seemed to get the message across. When he nodded reluctantly, and his face settled into a stony expression, I smiled suddenly and squeezed his arm.

"Good, we're cool then!" I ignored his look of shocked surprise and waved at Georg in reassurance with a big smile on my face that only lasted until I turned around and saw no one looking at me. I slowly walked over to the food bar, half expecting Tom to follow me and let out a sigh of relief as I saw him retreat to the main stage still looking like a deer caught in the headlights. I don't think I could have kept up the act of being fine with everything if Tom had wanted to talk again. I looked over my shoulder, and noticed him arguing with Georg. _**Ahh well, at least they aren't fist fighting; now they're just two idiot males arguing about some idiot male thing.**_A sudden thought hit me as I remember Georg's livid face when he saw the state I was in. _**Was he...protecting me?**_ A slow smile lit my face that stayed with me through the entire performance as I thought about my little discovery.


	4. The Plan

****Author's Note** Well to my utter shock and delight, i've actually received some wonderful and insightful reviews on this little story of mine! So with a heartfelt thank you to those amazing people that took the time out of their busy schedules to feed my growing ego, I give you the next installation of A Night to Remember! Enjoy! =D**

The Plan

By the end of the performance, I had managed to calm my shaky nerves and most of the guilt I felt about my make out session with Tom. And seeing as how Georg hadn't started yelling at me about anything I assume Tom had kept his mouth shut. Whether that was out of guilt, or fear of what I would do to him if he told, I don't know. I managed to act mostly normal when all four of the boys made their way to the backstage area for their meet and greet. I smiled and waved a little as they passed by and was glad to see that ALL the boys smiled back, even Tom. I made my way towards the exit, breathing a sigh of relief that it wasn't going to be awkward now. As I got nearer to the door I again felt a tingle go up my spine that made me think someone was watching. This time I didn't ignore it and turned around expecting to see Tom, however it wasn't _Tom's_ face that greeted me. This face was definitely female and pulled tight in an angry scowl. I felt a hand dig into my shoulder as a very nasal, and distinctly hostile, voice whispered in my ear.

"How DARE you assume you're anything but _dirt_ beneath their shoes. Don't even think about trying to get close to them, you're just some creepy slut that won't leave them alone. I bet their even annoyed by you and trying to avoid you! Just go back to wherever you came from!" I jumped as I felt wetness on my arm. _**Did that girl…did she just SPIT on me?**_A red haze seemed to cloud my vision and I was just about to jump on the girl and beat her to a pulp when I heard a very low and stern sounding voice next to my ear.

"Is there a problem here ladies?" The voice asked and I turned around to see the bodyguard from earlier that night standing behind me with his hands crossed over his imposing chest. He gave me a small nod as if to assure me that I wasn't in any trouble and proceeded to give the little snot nosed brat a death glare. _**He must have realized what was going on,**_ I thought to myself, only half glad that he had stopped me from kicking this girl's ass. _**Wouldn't THAT have looked great on the cover of the magazines "Tokio Hotel Fan Girl Takes Crazy to the Next Level!"**_I grimaced and turned a grateful smile on the bodyguard who gave me a small one in return.

"No problem, SIR" the girl replied in a sarcastic tone, that I honestly thought was a little too brave to be true. I laughed to myself quietly as I realized she was probably shitting her pants right now. I knew that right then would be a good time to leave, since we had already gathered a bit of a crowd. As I walked towards the door to leave, the bodyguard following closely behind me, I heard that _lovely_ voice again.

"Don't forget what I told you dear… we'll be watching" I rolled my eyes at the disgustingly sweet tone of voice and idiotic line that sounded like something from a low budget horror film, and slammed the door shut behind me. I sighed in relief and then jumped as the bodyguard spoke again when the door closed, having not realized he had followed me outside.

"If you come around again and she starts something, I promise she won't get close enough to spit on you," he said in a deadly, sincere voice that had me aching with gratitude.

"I'll take you up on that promise if I do!" I replied with a big smile and squeezed his arm before walking towards the safety of my car.

1 half hour, 2 coffees, and 3 phone calls too an_ extremely_ busy Selene, left me feeling significantly more like myself. (I believe it went something like… "There is a VERY gorgeous, VERY horny man waiting for me in my bedroom RIGHT NOW, so you had better make this quick!" ...Where upon, I proceeded to rant and rave about stupid hormonal men and spastic teenage fan girls until she hung up on me telling me I was killing her 'mood'). After the episode with the horror movie imitating bitch, I had almost convinced myself that I should just go home. But as soon as I thought of how smug the little cow would be if she knew I gave up meeting the band in their _private _hotel room made my blood boil and I stomped off to my car. _**Like HELL I am going to let that little brat ruin my evening! I am going to go over there looking hot, and charm the socks of the whole god damn band! ...Maybe not Tom though...**_I sighed as I thought about the episode in the bathroom. _**It was just a kiss...really; I shouldn't be thinking about it so much...**_A little voice in the back of my head pointed out that it was _definitely _more than "just a kiss".My face flushed as I remembered the weight and heat of him on top of me and how drastically I had responded. _**Well as long as Tom keeps his mouth shut, no one else will have to find out and I can just forget the whole thing...hmph, yeah right**_**. **I rolled my eyes at myself started the car. Luckily, driving always helps me relax, so by the time I pulled up in front of the posh 5 star hotel the boys were staying in, I had calmed my nerves. Despite all that happened this was actually my first time meeting Bill and Gustav and I couldn't seem to keep the smile that landed itself on my face. I parked the car, refluffed my hair, and applied some more of the cherry red lip gloss like Lene had shown me, feeling like a woman off to meet her lover for a secret rendezvous. I laughed out loud at the thought.

I entered the building through the back door, wary of rabid fan girls, and showed my backstage pass and I.D. to the bodyguards standing like statues next to the doors. They directed me to the elevator in a hallway off to the right and as the doors slid silently closed in front of me I leaned my head against the cool metal. _**Ok, you can do this Ari; it's no big deal...you're just meeting an internationally famous band in their penthouse suite to hang out. Totally everyday stuff. **_I groaned mentally and tried to calm the butterflies that had decided to fly wildly around in my stomach. The jerked my head back as the elevator 'dinged' announcing its arrival on the 26th floor. I shook myself out and decided to just go with the flow when I noticed a vending machine to the right of the elevator. Surprisingly enough it still had a box of Valentines Day chocolates in it; I dug around in my purse and pulled out some change, an idea popping into my head. Luckily I had just enough, so I punched in the numbers and watched the silver coils retract.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!" I groaned exasperatedly when the box got stuck between the glass and the black dispenser. "This…is…ridiculous…" I said as I shook the container with all my might... And as was to be expected, _absolutely nothing_ happened. I was just about to give up when I heard a familiar voice behind me. Startled, I turned around expecting to see dreadlocks and clothes three times to big, but was shocked to see a man with wild black hair and dark smoky eyes, smiling at me.

"You know I find it works when you kick it. Do you mind?" He asked politely.

"Of course, be my quest! If it works, I swear you're my hero for life," I laughed out, thinking it was probably stuck there forever. Bill grinned and to my surprise walked back a ways before running at it and kicking it right where the chocolate was. At first nothing happened and we both stared it down disappointedly, hoping that would make it fall, when suddenly it moved just a little. Excited, Bill kicked it once more and we both heard the joyous plop that announced it was unstuck and ready for consumption.

_"_YES!" we both shouted at the same time and suddenly Bill was there giving me a big hug. I smiled to myself, surprised but delighted, and hugged back before gesturing to the box.

"That, my friend, is all yours! You deserve it!" I laughed at his serious expression.

"Oh no I couldn't!" ...He looked at the red box again.

"Weeeeell, maybe I could… But you're sharing it!" I laughed and nodded my head in agreement as he tore into the box.

"That has got to be the yummiest smell EVER!" I moaned as I reached over and stole a particularly creamy caramel one, and he nodded his head vigorously before stuffing his mouth with two of the delectable things.

"Should we save some for the others?" I asked almost hoping he would say no, but he just nodded his head reluctantly.

"But just one more wouldn't hurt… " I told him in a secretive voice. This time we both nodded and each took one more before closing the lid and looking at each other seriously like we had just committed a terrible crime. He snorted suddenly in mirth and that was all it took before we were both bent over in hysterical laughter. We laughed for a good few minutes straight before I finally straightened and wiped my eyes.

"You know that's the second time in 2 days one of you guys has made laugh so hard I cried. I'm going to have to start asking you to replace my makeup!" I told him with a laugh. He just stuck his tongue out at me, and wiggled it around showing off his tongue ring. I laughed again at his silliness.

"Alright, we should probably go before everyone thinks I've been murdered or something. I told them I was just going out for a soda, and we've been here for a while," he said with a grin.

"Lead on!" I told him returning his smile with a genuine one of my own. He grabbed my hand as we headed down the corridor, and I found it was warm and sent a pleasant tingle up my arm. I blushed when I realized that I was holding BILL KAULITZ'S hand, I mean with everything else that had gone on in the last 2 days it shouldn't be such a big deal; but still. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to notice the warm smile Bill sent me when he noticed I was blushing.

"Alright this is the one; I forgot my room key though." He ran a hand through his hair sheepishly, before knocking on the door.

"Let me in guys, I've brought company!" I heard a manly squeal come from the other side of the door and then Georg was there lifting me and twirling me around in a big bear hug.

"GEORG! I'm not a stuffed animal!" I couldn't keep the laughter out of my voice as I said this so he just smiled and twirled me around some more before setting me down. As my feet landed on the ground I noticed the room was still spinning. I went to take a step forward I realized two things at once; I was definitely falling, and it was probably going to hurt. I looked up at Georg's face as I braced myself for impact but rather than seeing panic, I saw him smile with relief. That's when I felt two strong arms around my waist and looked up into Tom's smirking face.

"Geez, you can never seem to stay on your feet around me, it must be my incredible good looks!" He said with an eyebrow raise and a laugh.

"Either that or I fall down in horror every time I see your face!" I stuck my tongue out as I said this, and he just laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that! I know who you dream about!" Again with that infuriatingly sexy smirk! I rolled my eyes at him and turned around to see Georg and Bill attacking the chocolate box.

"Bill! I thought we were saving some for the others!" He looked up and gestured towards Georg.

"Other!" He said with his mouth full of chocolate, and an innocent expression on his face. At this I couldn't hold back my laughter, and soon everyone was laughing along with me.

"What's everyone laughing about?" A voice from the doorway asked quietly. I turned around and came face to face with Gustav who was completely dressed in black with black shades and a black hat. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Bill, who shrugged and looked just as confused as I was.

"What's with the outfit?" I asked him.

"I was thinking something along the lines of a night on the town, anyone want to come along?" He asked in a quiet tone that was apparently normal for him. It was quite a shock compared to the loud energetic voices of Bill and Georg that I had grown accustomed to in such a short period of time. A confused expression settled on my face as I thought about what he said.

"Wait, are you guys even allowed to do that? What about the mass of screaming fan girls waiting for you outside?" The guys looked at each other and smirked.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." Bill said as he smiled mischievously at me and waggled his eyebrows.

"But you are taking your bodyguards right?" I was starting to get seriously worried, the guys could NOT go outside without some form of protection, it was WAY to dangerous.

"Well after what I saw today I would say you're more than enough protection for the four of us" Tom said with an evil grin and an eyebrow raise.

"Oh no, NO NO NO!" I started backing away in alarm as Tom started moving toward me.

"I am NOT going to be your guy's BODYGUARD! I can hardly even defend myself! Besides I'M A GIRL! This is ridiculous, you guys need to snap out of it and call for some REAL protection! What if someone recognizes you?" A steady stream of excuses came out of my mouth as I retreated towards the safety of the room behind me. Tom said nothing as he kept walking forward so I looked towards the guys for help, only to see them covering their mouths apparently trying not to burst out in laughter. That was all it took for me to see red. I stopped backing up, put my hands on my hips, and looked up at Tom with the sternest look I could manage.

"Now see here! I am not going to do this! I REFUSE to do this! This is totally unsafe and I will not be part of some crazy scheme for you guys to get away from the people that will ACTUALLY keep you safe and-" my rambling was cut short as Tom put his finger on my mouth.

"Ari Ari Ari…where is your sense of adventure?" He asked in a husky voice that practically oozed sex. I stopped breathing as I noticed him tracing his finger over my lips. A shiver ran through me as I realized that it felt good, amazingly good in fact, and my eyes almost started to slide shut before I remembered the other people in the room. _**What the hell is he thinking? The guys are RIGHT THERE!**_I looked over Tom's shoulder in panic as I thought of this and realized that he was standing close enough to me that they couldn't see a thing. I looked up into my tormentor's eyes only to see a knowing smirk on his face. That snapped me back to reality and the conversation we were having, and I realized I wasn't going to be able to convince the guys NOT to do this. _**Ahhh well, if you can't beat em, join em right?**_ I sighed heavily as I resigned myself to my fate.

"Fine" I snapped as I edged around Tom watching him warily for any sudden movements. I looked back at the other three band members milling around the kitchen, rummaging for food.

"I have to admit though, I never thought an idea like this would come from YOU Gustav, I mean Tom I could understand (I rolled my eyes when I saw Tom smirk at this comment) but your supposed to be the SENSIBLE one!" They all stared at me for a moment, then looked at each other for another, and then at the exact same time burst into hysterical laughter.

****Author's Note** Feedback = much love! Ooooh and remarks on grammer and spelling might even get ya a free lap dance! ;) ...Oi! What's with that face? ...H-hey! Don't run away! COOOMMMEEE BAAACCCKKK! **


End file.
